After Rain
by Absolute Despair Girl
Summary: In a world where rain is a rare phenomenon, there lies the princess of the Grimoire Kingdom who longs for adventure. And who else would better fit the role as her traveling acquaintance along her journey than... an android? Stuck in a world filled with fantasy and sci-fi, can the two accomplish all of their given requests and finish their own quest on time? "I-I can't save you...!"
1. Finding You In The Trash

**Five minutes was what I said...**

**Another line was what I said...**

**I'll stop after this song was what I said...**

**Even though I was supposed to work on another story, I ended up writing a chapter of a new story!**

**... -cries-**

**... I blame Wadanohara, Mafumafu, SAO, RF4, and FE:A for inspiring me to write this story.**

**I just started thinking of what would it be like if Miku and Piko weren't childhood friends in my past Miku/Piko fics. What would it be like if the two were put in a world filled with fantasy and sci-fi? ... What would it be like if Mafuteru, Mafumafu's mascot, accompanied them?**

**... I don't know. Sorry for this!**

**WARNINGS: CONFUSING, UNEDITED, POSSIBLY RUSHED (?), AND REFERENCES**

* * *

Although I was programmed by my creator to notice the profiles of people, it wasn't the immediate thing I noticed when I rebooted.

The first thing I noticed was not that she was at Level 1.

The first thing I noticed were not her meager stats.

The first thing I noticed was not her status as royalty.

The first thing I noticed was not that her name was Mikulia Grimoire.

The first thing I noticed was not my missing data.

No, the first thing I noticed were round, turquoise eyes that shone brighter than polished sapphires, twinkled more than a thousand stars in the onyx black sky, and clearer than a fragile glass vase.

"Are you alright?" She squeaked, her eyes growing wide. Words weren't able to crawl out of my throat and escape my mouth, so I only stared at her. Wearing worry on her face, she turned to her accomplice and asked, "Hey, Teru-kun! Do you think we should bring him back to the kingdom?"

A small-ghost like creature hovered near the princess before flying around her head and then stopping. "Eh, Miku... You just escaped the castle, and now you're going back? The whole point of you leaving was to go on an adventure, not bring some random guy home with you!"

The one called Miku pouted and sighed. "I want to have an adventure, but I also want to know why this guy was in the garbage!"

Garbage...? I glanced down, and I was indeed in a trash can, and a smelly one at that. Huh. Well, this is kind of an awkward situation.

"Leave him!" The ghost thing tried to talk sense into the girl, but it came to no avail. Miku turned away from the odd creature, sticking her button-like nose up in the air.

All of a sudden, she whipped around to face the small ghost thing, evidently smacking me in the face with one of her pig tails. Sticking her tongue out, she teased, "Nope! You're my familiar, so you have to listen to me, you fluff butt!"

"F-fluff butt?" The 'fluff butt' puffed its white, cloth cheeks out before shouting out, "Don't be rude to me, you leek licker!"

"I like negi," she deadpanned, glaring daggers at Teru, "**not** leeks!"

What's up with these two idiots? They're like some comedy duo on TV...

Well, it seems like I'm not going to get anywhere with these two as they are now. It's best that I analyzed these two to get some information from them...

First, I decided to analyze... that thing over there.

**'STARTING ANALYSIS'** appeared in my eyes in light blue letters, and that girl and the surroundings around me disappeared from my vision. All I saw was that ghost in infrared lights, and multiple data appeared around him like a crowd of energetic people in a public area.

_Name: Mafuteru_

_Level: 13_

_HP: 650/1900_

_MP: 500/700_

_Type: Teruteru Bouzo_

_Weakness: Cute girls_

_Equipped: Sorairo Charm and Fairy Dust_

**'ANALYSIS COMPLETE'**

Aren't teru teru bouzos those things that shoo away rain? ... So, am I supposed to believe a talking charm exists? And why are cute girls listed as this thing's fear?

The teenage girl curiously gazed at me which reminded me to analyze her. Hmm, it's time for another analysis...

**'STARTING ANALYSIS'**

**'...'**

_Name: Mikulia Grimoire_

_Level: 1_

_HP: 25/25_

_MP: 39/39_

_Type: Half Human, Half ?  
_

_Weakness: ?_

_Equipped: Luxcalibur, Aeris Shield, Sorairo Muffler, and Draconi Crown._

_Bust Size—_

**'WOULD YOU LIKE YOU TO STOP THE ANALYSIS EARLY?'**

Yes, please.

**'...'**

**'ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE'**

Jeez, my creator is such a pervert. I really ought to scold him sometime. Damn, and he really needs to move his lazy ass when_—_

... H-huh? S-something is wrong... Some of my data... i-it's gone?

**'70% OF DATA HAS BEEN DESTROYED'**

W-what? How...? My creator is... M-Master? I-I'm sorry... I-I can't_—_

The words **'BATTERY AT 0%'** appeared out of nowhere in bright red letters. W-what the...?

"T-Teru!" Miku's voice sounded as if it was a hundred miles away, but I could still barely hear her, "I think he's going to pass out!"

"Eh?" The little ghost gaped at her and then at me, but all I could focus on were the words **'SYSTEM ERROR'** blinking red in my face.

**'COMMENCING SHUT DOWN'** were the last words I saw before I was met with the terrible darkness.

* * *

**'PLEASE BE PATIENT'**

**'3'**

H-huh? What happened to me?

**'2'**

I was trying to remember my creator, but I don't remember his name...

**'1'**

I don't remember... anything?

**'SYSTEM STARTING UP...'**

My eyes automatically opened wide, and the white light rushed to my vision.

... Is this heaven?

Hold on a second. I'm an android, not a human.

"...you awake?" I heard a part of a conversation. Was it that girl who I saw before? Wait, what was her name again...?

"M-Miku-chan?" I voiced her name, and suddenly my face felt hot. ... Did I just say that out loud? And why did I add '-chan' to her name if I barely knew her?

"... 'Miku-chan'?" The princess repeated what I said, cocking her head to the side. I had a sudden urge to just take out my batteries and chuck them out the window at 100 miles per second.

"... Sorry," I apologize quietly, not knowing what to say, "That name suddenly... slipped from my mouth, so, uh, please forgive me for saying something that would make you... uncomfortable, I guess."

"Oh, it's no problem!" The girl with the shockingly long, teal hair reassured me. For a princess, she didn't exactly speak like how royals are supposed to speak like, or at least how they're depicted as. "Anyway, I think it's best to start with introductions! I'm—"

"Princess Mikulia Grimoire," I cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. I already analyzed her, so there was no point in introductions.

"Wow, you already know me~!" She chimed and clapped her hands together. "Aha, but then again, you called me by my childhood nickname!"

"... That was by accident, my lady." I informed her politely, feeling the need to be formal. "I did an analysis on you before I shut down, so I already know a few things about you."

"An analysis?" Curiosity leaked in her words, and a spark of excitement was in her eyes. I flinched from the abrupt change in topic even though I knew it was my fault because I brought it up. "Androids can do that?"

"Yes, but—" I stopped myself short. How did she know what I was? I had a human appearance, so she shouldn't have been able to tell that I wasn't a human. "... How did you know?"

"It's because I'm an esper!" The princess grinned before giving me an apologetic smile. "... I was just joking. One of my friends told me, actually! After taking a closer look at your features, Teru-kun told me that you weren't human!"

"Teru..." The name sounded familiar, and then an image crossed my mind, "... Do you mean that talking teru teru bouzo?"

"Yep!" She nodded, her pig tails swaying as she moved. "That's the one! I didn't know how to wake you up, but Teru just put an electricity spell on you so you'd jolt awake!"

... If I were human, I bet I would be in a lot of pain right now.

She smiled and said, "So you analyzed me, huh?"

"Yes, I did." I responded quickly.

"What other information did you find out about me?" she energetically asked me.

I started listing, "Level 1, HP is 25 out of 25, MP is 39 out of 39—"

"Eh? It sounds like you're saying the stats of some weak video game character." The princess eyed me oddly, a frown on her face.

"That's how my analysis is set up as, so you can't blame me if your profile sounds like something from a video game. And anyway, a video game character like this is pretty weak. They'd be wiped out instantly before the player even started the tutorial."

"M-meanie! Those are my stats— I mean, profile you're talking about! Aren't you supposed to talk nicer to royalty?"

"Sorry to offend you, but aren't you supposed to talk more formally since you _are _royalty?"

"Meanie."

"My apologies, my lady."

"... Please, call me Miku!" Letting out a giggle, she winked at me. It seemed like she wasn't upset anymore. "What's your name?"

"P-Piko," I answered her in a troubled tone. It was strange, but it was difficult to say my name. ... That was my name, right? Shaking off that odd "feeling" I "felt" at the moment, I uttered out, "Do you know why I was in the garbage?"

"Eheh, sorry, I don't. That's what I've been trying to figure out for a while now." Another expression formed on her face, this one silently saying, 'I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!' She gave me a small bow and sighed. ... Wasn't I supposed to be the one bowing to her?

"At any rate, I'm in debt to you." Saying this, I got up from the bed I presumed was Miku's and knelt before her. This is what someone is supposed to do in the presence of a princess, right?

"... Pfft." The princess let out a quiet laugh and said, "You don't need to do that, don't you know? But if you really think you need to pay me back after saving you from becoming some recycled clump of metal, I guess you _could_ do something for me..."

"Oh?" I rose one of my eyebrows at her, unsure of what she was about to ask of me. With caution, I questioned, "And this favor is...?"

"... You did say you could analyze things, right?"

* * *

**Welp, yeah.**

**Can you find the Danganronpa reference here? I'll give you a quicker update if you find it!**

**By the way, I'll occasionally make references in this story, so beware!**

**I'll also occasionally make references to my Piko/Miku fics, so... watch out for those, too.**

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going, and that means updates may be slow!**

**/swears that I'll write that one shot I'm supposed to write.**

**Until next time! Later!**


	2. The Grimoire Sisters

**I NEED TO FINISH ALL OF MY OTHER PROMPTS.**

**... I'm really tired. **

**Please enjoy, and tell me if you see any mistakes!**

**Special thanks to Yennineiii for letting me use her artwork, 'Breathe', as the cover of my story! Please check out her other great works on deviantART!**

**WARNINGS: UNEDITED, LOTS OF DIALOGUE, AND REFERENCES!**

* * *

"... You did say you could analyze things, right?" She questioned me hesitantly, a hint of timidness in her voice.

"I did," I stated with ease, "but why the sudden question?"

Her voice wavered a little when she asked, "Do you think you could analyze some things for me?"

"I can do that," I said before trying to say her name for the first time, not counting the time I accidentally called her Miku-chan. "What do you need me to analyze, my lady_-_ I mean, M-Miku?"

A muffled giggled escaped her lips even though she was attempting to block the sound with her hand over her mouth. What was so funny about that?

"Thank you so much, Piko!" Miku did a 25 degree angled bow to me as a huge grin found its way on her face. "Some of the things I want you to take a closer look at aren't living, so I'm a little unsure if you're capable of doing that."

I froze. Not living things? D-don't tell me I'm in the hands of a secret murderer like in those mystery games my creator told me about? Damn it, I really don't want my robot parts to be sold off to some sketchy market in town...

I took in a deep breath with my metallic lungs, and then I immediately deadpanned, "Thanks for helping me and all, but I'm not going to help you hide a damn corpse."

With my supervision, I could easily spot the goosebumps on her arm. She nervously laughed and shook her head at me. "J-jeez, you're not doing any of that in the like!"

"Why are you so nervous?" I shot her a look, and she narrowed her turquoise eyes at me.

"You sounded like you weren't human a second ago!" Miku gave me a pout like the one she showed to Teru earlier on in the day. "Seriously, you scared me! I have a glass heart, you know! That's why they call me the 'Glass Heart Princess'!"

"I _am_ an android, you know," I reminded her before continuing, "and do people actually call you that?"

"Aha, no," she responded, moving her head in a silent rhythm. "It's just an otome game reference."

"Oh," I answered awkwardly. Most of the video games I knew were fantasy RPGs my creator let me play when he needed to attend to something. ... Huh. Well, that's something I could recall at the very least.

During the time I was reminiscing about my mostly unknown past, the atmosphere grew quiet. Shaking away my thoughts, I decided to break the silence. "What was the thing you wanted me to analyze?"

"Ah, yes!" Her mouth curved into a small 'o', and she looked rather surprised. Wasn't that supposed to be me? "I want you to analyze my armor and weapons."

"So when you meant that you wanted me to analyze some things that weren't living..." I calmed down and "felt" a feeling of comfort wash over me, "... you meant stuff like me?"

"Uh-huh!" She chittered like a song bird, but suddenly she stared at me quizzically. "... Hey, Piko?"

I was quick to respond to her. "What?"

She tilted her head to the right, her pig tails and bangs swaying at the abrupt movement. "Can you analyze yourself?"

The question struck me as odd, but possible. ... Well, it could be possible. I told the same thought to Miku, and she insisted that I'd try it out.

"... Okay," I quickly mumbled before starting the analysis on myself, obeying her wish. I was a little curious myself. Maybe analyzing myself would reveal some hidden data?

**'...'**

**'STARTING ANALYSIS'**

**'...'**

_Name: KSRW-1 PIKO_

_Level: 1_

_HP: 25/30_

_MP: 15/15_

_Type: Android_

_Weakness: ?_

_Equipped: Fortem Stone, Polyphonic Orb, Sonic Slayer, and ?_

_Bust Size-_

Master, what the hell?

Skipping over that piece of information, I glanced at the extra piece of information below my profile.

_Description: A homemade android made by Master. Calm and collected, but pretty rude. Is actually fond of Master even though he always calls Master "gross". Loyal to the ones he loves._

**'ANALYSIS COMPLETE'**

... What the hell is up with this description? Did my creator write this?

I tried to edit the description, but it was futile. Damn, access denied, huh? What was my creator even thinking at the time...?

Wait, can I make my own descriptions for people?

**'...'**

**'WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE A DESCRIPTION FOR MIKULIA GRIMOIRE?'**

"Yes," I robotically answered, my voice becoming more monotone than usual.

With a thought or two, I began filling in the space of her description box.

_Description: The Princess of the Grimoire Kingdom. Looks like she's in her teens. Likes to be called Miku. Doesn't speak or act like royalty. Pitifully weak, but decent in personality. Her familiar is Teru. Has pretty eyes-_

My drive overheating led me to an abrupt stop to finishing her description. Hmm, I wonder if there's anything else broken inside me? I should get someone to repair me, but who...?

**'FINISH?'**

I nodded, deciding to add onto her description and start Teru's description when I had the time.

"...o? Piko?" A high-pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts, and there I saw the not-princess-like princess wearing a concerned expression on her face.

"Huh?" was what came out of my mouth. Thinking a lot... somehow made me feel a bit nauseated. Oh yeah, androids can't feel sick though...

"You were spacing out for around ten minutes." Miku said, her eyes filled with worry, "Do you feel hot?"

She placed her dainty hand on my forehead, and I immediately thought she was stupid. Did she forget I was an android? I brushed her hand off of me, and she drew her hand back as a reaction.

"I'm an android," I reminded her, but it somehow also felt like it was a reminder to myself. "I can't feel."

"Really? If you can't feel, your creator must have programmed you well to imitate emotions while you speak!" The girl with the long flowing hair chirped happily, but the way she said it sent a sharp pain to my nonexistent heart.

"Anyway," I changed the topic in order to distract myself, "I analyzed myself."

"Oooh!" She let out a squeal and asked me, "So? What was your profile like?"

I decided to avoid talking about my stats. It would be too embarrassing to say that my stats were as bad as hers. "I'm equipped with stuff I'm not familiar with. And even though my profile says I have stuff on me, it feels like I'm not equipped with anything..."

"Hmm..." Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb flickered above her head. "Maybe if you tell me, I'll know them! So, tell me!"

Annoyed with the princess, I began to list out what I had in a bland tone. "Fortem Stone_-_"

"D-did you just say Fortem Stone?" she gasped, taken a back for some odd reason.

"Yea_-_" I was about to say, but she cut in before I could even finish another word.

"How did you get one of those?" Her voice raised in volume, and her turquoise orbs gleamed momentarily. "Those are as rare as rain!"

"I don't really know," I answered, taking a step back from the loud royal. "Most of my data has been destroyed, so I don't know how I got it or what it is. It seems like I don't have it on me... but my creator might have put it inside me if it was rare. Probably for safekeeping, I guess? But what's the big deal about it?"

"In a battle, they strengthen your attack!" she cheered, "They're like a power boost! ... But it doesn't always boost your attack unless you get a Fortem Chance. A Fortem Chance will signal you when you'll get the power boost, and depending on how big your Fortem Stone is, the chance of getting a Fortem Chance may be slim or very likely!"

"How do you know if you'll have a Fortem Chance...?" I asked, a little skeptical on her description. This sounds like something you'd hear in Etrian Odyssey: Untold, now that I think about it...

"You'll, uh," she paused, looking a bit confused, "get a rush of energy in your veins, maybe? I don't really know how to describe it... It's like you'll just _know_."

It would be a lie to say that this topic didn't pique my interest, but it would also be a lie to say I didn't want to talk about something. I just find it weird that my creator would put something inside me that could possibly damage someone. "... The other stuff I have equipped are Polyphonic Orb, Sonic Slayer, and something unknown."

"Something unknown...?" Thin eyebrows furrowed, and then her perplexed expression appeared again.

"When there's something my data is not is familiar with," I briefly stopped myself, recalling something as I stared at Miku or more specifically, her appearance, "it usually appears as '?', and it will appear like that until I can get some information on it."

"... Like your ears," I whispered as quietly as I could, extending one of my fingers in her direction.

I was so distracted by my situation that I didn't notice how odd her ears looked like. They were extremely long, sticking out of her head as if they were horns of some kind. Her ears were also pointy and had some small lumps underneath them, but it still didn't give much hint on what she was.

"Are you half elf or something?" I shot a question at her, and she jumped in surprise. Whether it was from how surprisingly loud I got or the invasive question I bluntly ask, I didn't know. So, my prediction was right then. If she could hear me when I'm talking in the quietest volume my creator programmed me to have, then she must be part of a species superior to humans. Having this type of information seemed for the best, so I decided to prod more. "Dwarf? Fairy? Alatus? Or something else entirely?"

"H-hey! You're being sort of noisy, you know?" Sigh. There's that pout again.

I wanted to respond with, "I don't care," but instead I grumbled a quick apology. I peeked at her ears again, but I turned away when I saw her glare. Another apology was forced out of my mouth, more feeble than the last.

"I can't really say I know anything about the other two things though," she responded, still looking a bit uncomfortable. "Ever try to activate them?"

"Activate...?" It was my turn to be confused. What does she mean by that?

"Like... activate the weapon or something?" Even though she was trying to look confident with her words, you could easily tell she was as befuddled as me right now.

Activate it, huh?

...

"Activate Sonic Slayer," I commanded out loud, not sure if it would actually worked. I put my doubt aside when I felt a shock run through my arms. A bit surprised, I looked down at my limbs... to see something sharp coming out my wrists?

"Whoa!" she voiced my shock for me. "You're like some unexpected antagonist from a fantasy anime!"

"Thanks...?" I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but I decided to not think about it too much. At least she wasn't scared of me, but I was starting to become unsure of myself and what my creator was like.

Blue, translucent blades protruded out of my wrists. They resembled a long sword in appearance. And they had... what do you call them? Oh wait, they're called Eon Circuits, or at least I think so. Glowing Eon Circuits were running through the dual swords from my arms as if they were veins of a living human. Outrageously thin but sharper than a knife, these blades looked like they could kill... or cut a nice slice of bread without making little to no crumbs.

Yeah, these blades were to cut... bread. I bet you can also slice fish with these. You know, to make sashimi, right? You can also use these swords as a butter knife, I think. And you can cut meat with them, too! ... N-not human meat, of course. Meat as in pork, beef_-_

"Piko!" Miku called me out of the blue, and I realized that the distance between us had shrunk greatly. She was furiously shaking my shoulders to get me out of my thoughts. Thankfully, it worked.

"What?" I attempted to sound cold, but I sounded more flabbergasted than anything. Staring back down at the Sonic Slayer, I cringed ever so slightly. "I wonder how I could get rid of these..."

"Deactivate it?" She simply suggested simply, and I could only blink at her. I've underestimated her, huh...

"Deactivate Sonic Slayer," I ordered, and the sky blue-colored blades bursted into miniscule, sparkling shards. The shiny, glowing shards floated in the air momentarily before eventually fading from my sight.

"Pretty..." The princess awed at the fragments before they vanished into thin air. Somehow, she reminded me of a small child looking into a pond, but I didn't bother on telling her that.

Not bothering to see what Polyphonic Orb was, I backed away from the princess with little to no delay. We were a little bit too closer together than I would have liked.

"Oops!" she squeaked before a weak smile settled on her face. She apologized to me right afterwards. "So sorry about that!"

"It's fine." I reassured her, but she kept on frantically apologizing to me as if we got stuck in a dragon's dungeon, and she was the one at fault for bringing me there.

"Are you sure?" Her facial expression switched from worried to apologetic to a 'what did I just do?' face. Does she want my reassurance again? How annoying. "That must have been uncomfortable for you, right? It seems like you're not familiar with being around other people, so I'm really sorry_-_"

"Miku!" The sound of an unfamiliar voice startled me, and I whipped around to see a hot pink-haired girl wearing a white and greyish blue lolita dress. Her hair was held up by black ribbon in two twin drills, and her white, frilly white stocking went up to her knees. She was wearing some hair accessory that resembled what a maid would wear, and she had a choker and boots to match. She held an expression of irritation on her face, and I also couldn't help but notice that she had the same kind of ears as the princess right beside me.

Despite her appearance, that wasn't what caught me off guard the most. It was... her eyes. They were a deep maroon, but they shimmered brightly like rubies. Her scarlet eyes were round like Miku's, but they carried a bit of mischief in them. Mischief... and danger? Her eyes were carefully dragging me into a dark abyss, pulling me around as if I was a lifeless doll.

I turned my head to the side. I didn't like her eyes.

"You're really loud, you know!" The stranger yelled at Miku, but ironically enough, she was pretty loud herself. I decided that it was best to analyze her.

**'...'**

**'STARTING ANALYSIS'**

**'...'**

_Name: Tetocetera Grimoire_

_Level: 5_

_HP: 300/350_

_MP: 660/660_

_Type: Half Human, Half ?_

_Weakness: Kindness_

_Equipped: Sanatrua Staff, Aeris Shield, and Aes Sword_

I stopped the analysis before it could tell me this girl's bust size, earning me an **'ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE' **from my system. So, this girl also holds the Grimoire name, huh? Another princess? Is she related to Miku?

I felt a heavy stare on me, and it was none other than that Tetocetera girl. Blinking, the girl gestured to me, and she shouted out the words, "Hey, who's he? He's cute."

Okay, I must have definitely missed something while I was analyzing her. Who knew something important could happen in a matter of seconds? After hearing those girl's words, all I could sputter out was, "Excuse me?"

"Excuse Teto, please!" she pardoned the strange girl in a meek tone. So that's what Miku calls her, huh? Thank god. Her name sounds like a mouthful to say. "My younger sister is more blunt than me, so she may say some... odd things."

"Cruel! Really cruel!" A childish whine spilled from Teto's lips, and she tightly balled her fists in annoyance. ... I see whining runs in the family, huh?

"And seriously, I was just fetching you for our tea time!" Teto continued, stomping her feet like an obese triceratops. "Sheesh, you're lucky that you came home from escaping the castle again. You would have missed water jelly from Poiyo _and _this really cool gem thing I earned after I finished a quest!"

"Oh! What did you get this time?" The elder sister piped up, but the younger sibling wiggled her pointer finger at her.

The exuberant girl devilishly grinned. "Not gonna tell you unless you hurry up to the court yard!" She took a brief glance at me and added, "And bring him along, too!"

The flamboyant princess waved bye to us before spinning out of the room, the ruffles of her dress fleetingly dancing in the air. In the distance, I heard a frantic yell, but maybe I just misheard. ... Seriously though, what the heck is up with this place?

"Hey, Piko?" The sound of my name led me to look at Miku again. She wasn't wearing a vivacious attire like her sister, but was instead just wearing a simple, white dress. In fact, I think I liked her choice in clothing better than her sibling.

My usual response was, of course, "What?"

"You're welcome to stay with us for tea time!" Miku peeped before frowning. "Umm, but you probably don't drink tea since you're an android and all ..."

Oddly enough, I actually could "eat" food, but I wasn't sure if I could have beverages. It was a long story, but my creator wanted me to be more human-like, so now I have this program that lets me "digest" food, and then I could just dump the mauled up mush in the trash can after "eating". ... It's a really long and pointless story, but that's the gist of it.

"That doesn't matter right now," I set her mind at rest, "but ..."

"But?" She repeated me, stretching out the word.

"... I thought I was already invited."

She cracked a smile and nodded her head happily. "Oh yeah! Haha, then let's have tea time!"

* * *

**... Yeah.  
**

**Teto is pretty energetic! It'll be fun writing her!**

**So we got some information on our main characters, and I wonder how everything will work out!**

**I hope you enjoyed!. Until next time!**


End file.
